The Last Addition
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: SPOLIERS:AWEA few months after Will left, Elizabeth goes in search of him once again. She has huge news that will impact both their lives. Also, Jack has done something incredibly stupid once again, something that will put Elizabeth and her child.
1. Finding the Pearl

**The Last Addition**

**A/N This is my first Pirates story. I hope you like it!! This is just after At World's End.**

**(Eight months after the Flying Dutchman left and Will along with it):**

Mrs. Elizabeth Turner sat in her cabin on her ship. She was captain. She was king. She was 8 months pregnant. Sighing deeply she leaned back in her chair; letting her arms fall to her sides limply.

Suddenly, her door was opened. "Captain!"

"Aye," she said, sitting up a little. She knew that her crew wasn't happy with the fact that she was a woman, and a pregnant woman at that, as well as their captain, but they were beginning to cope.

"We've found it," Tai Huang gave his captain a smile.

She jumped up, moving quicker than she had since Will left. She walked out on deck and saw a few of her crew waiting for her. "Where is it?"

They all looked out to the starboard side.

"There!" Tai pointed.

She smiled a little, then turned serious again. "What are you waiting for?" she began yelling many commands about the ship. "Set sail! Raise the lines!"

After a while, they were right on top of the other ship. She grabbed a dingy.

"Give them a signal," she told her first mate. He ran and signaled the ship and they slowed down, giving her enough time to go down with a few others and head over to the other ship.

She crawled aboard the Black Pearl.

"Poppet!" Pintel walked over to her with a great, yellow smile on his face.

"Is Jack on board?"

"Actually, no," Pintel said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well then is Barbossa on board?" she was getting restless already.

"'E's in 'is quarters," Pintel nodded to the captain's quarters.

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the captain's quarters. As she did, a few jaws dropped.

She knocked on the door, frustrated.

"Come in."

She walked through. "Barbossa."

"Aye," he looked up and saw her. "You're majesty. Good to see you again."

"I have a problem," she said, standing where she was.

"Getting right down to business are we?"

"Captain, I really do have a problem," she said, frustrated.

"Alright, what are ye problem?" Barbossa said, motioning to the seat in front of him.

Elizabeth stepped towards the seat. "My problem is eight months ago, my husband and I made love for the first time, and then he sailed away with his crew. Now I won't see him for 10 years."

"I don't see the problem in that," Barbossa said.

"The problem is, the next time I see him," she paused for a moment, allowing Barbossa to think, "his _child _will be almost 10 years old."

Barbossa froze. "What?"

She turned to the side slightly so he could get full view of her pregnant stomach. "I need to find the Flying Dutchman."

**A/N I know that was short! Hope you enjoyed it still! Review to tell me!**

**-S-D-**


	2. Captain Jack

**The Last Addition Chapter 2: Finding the Dutchman****A/N I'm having so much fun with this ****story :D**** My friend and I have it all planned out too.****Enjoy!****Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, not even the movies :( I just borrow ****em**** from my dad from time to time.**

Barbossa stared at her, shocked. "This really _is _a thing that you'll want to tell young Mr. Turner."

"But I don't know how to reach him," Elizabeth said, sitting down across from him and then resting a hand on her large midsection.

"Aye that could be a difficult task..."

"Have you heard any word of where Jack is? Perhaps he could help me," Elizabeth offered.

"No we have heard nothing about Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said, closing off slightly.

"Captain, I am 8 months pregnant. If we could find Will in the next... month at most, I'd be very grateful. I would like him to see his child. I know it's almost impossible, but I'd like to try," Elizabeth stood up. "I will be on my ship if you come up with anything."

She walked out of the captain's quarters and she went up to Ragetti and Pintel. "Ragetti! Pintel!" she said, standing behind them.

They both jumped as they turned to look at her. A look of relief spread over each of their faces.

"Yes majesty?" Pintel asked.

"If you hear anything about Jack or the Flying Dutchman, find a way to contact me," she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Ragetti said, a little scared.

"Good. Now get back you work," she turned away from both of them and went to Tai. "Tai, I'm ready to go back to the ship now."

"Aye aye captain!" he said and he lowered himself into the dingy before helping her down.

Elizabeth slept soundly that night. The Pearl and her crew were alongside her own ship. She awoke the next morning, refreshed. Quickly, Elizabeth pulled on her clothing and went up to the deck.

Swaggering about on deck was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said with the largest smile her crew had seen on her face since Will had left.

"Hello love," Jack said, walking around her. "My my, look at what young Mr. Turner has done to you."

"Why are you here, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against the side of her ship.

"Can't an old friend come for a visit?" Jack held out his hands and he had a large, gold and black smile on his face.

"Depends on the friend," Elizabeth said, resting a hand on her large stomach.Jack ignored her last comment and he began poking around at other things on Elizabeth's ship.

"So how exactly did you get here, Jack? I hear you were abandoned," Elizabeth looked across her ship and saw the Pearl.

"Not the first time I've been abandoned, love," Jack said, turning to her and spreading his arms wide and giving her another classic Jack Sparrow smile.

Elizabeth thought of their time on the island. "Aye, but this time, you had no rum, correct?"

"No," Jack said, pointing a finger at her. "I had rum, I drank it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elizabeth turned to Tai Huang. "Go signal the Pearl. Tell em we have a friend here who would like to see them."

"Aye aye captain," Tai went off to do the job that Elizabeth had assigned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**I know it's short, but I'm switching computers so I needed to get everything done ASAP. Please review still!!**


	3. On Deck

**The Last Addition Chapter 3**

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long. I went on vacation, but I'm back now and ready to write!**

**Oh and thanks to the many people who reviewed last chapter! I enjoyed reading all the reviews so thanks again!!**

XxX

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the Black Pearl watching Jack with a disgusted and amused look on her face.

"That's the second time you've run off with my ship!" Jack said, strutting around the Pearl. He stopped in front of all the people who had said they saved him from Davey Jones' Locker because they 'missed him'. "And you let him run off with my ship you dirty no good dogs!" he glared at all of them before turning and seeing Jack the monkey standing on Barbossa's shoulder. "I bet this was all his idea. He probably said: Look! Jack's gone! Let's have a wonderful laugh and run away with his Pearl! Well _monkey _I got the last laugh didn't I?" Jack asked rhetorically as he laughed a quick, short snigger. "I have the map to the Fountain of Youth and you don't!" he held up the charts as he bragged in a sing song voice.

Elizabeth looked over at Barbossa who was pulling out his pistol. She snatched her own pistol from it's holster at her hip and aimed it at Barbossa's head, cocking it while she did. Barbossa turned and looked right into the barrel of the pistol, his eyes had no trace of fear. "What are ye goin' to do, Mrs. Turner? Shoot me?"

"I just might," Elizabeth said. Suddenly, there were 20 or 30 pistols aimed at her own head. "Lower the guns!" she snapped.

"Aye, you heard 'er," Barbossa said. "Lower 'em gents. She is, after all, pregnant."

"And king," Jack piped up from behind Barbossa.

"Aye and king," Barbossa sighed. "We wouldn't want young Mr. Turner blasting us into oblivion because we murdered his pregnant wife now, would we men?"

The crew lowered the pistols.

"Aim em at Sparrow," Barbossa said, stepping out of the way so that the crew could take aim at Jack, and almost immediately, they did just that.

Elizabeth looked around at the crew. "Listen here! Jack is going to assist in finding the Flying Dutchman and in that case you will not do anything to harm him!" she yelled.

"I always liked her," Jack said to one of the crew members, but he was only replied with the barrel of a pistol to the face.

"Now!" she yelled again. "Get back to work!"

"You heard the lady! Get back to work you scurvy bilgerats!" Barbossa yelled to the crew.

Elizabeth felt her baby kick and she set a hand on her stomach. "Jack and I will stay aboard the Pearl, you go back to the Empress and stay near," Elizabeth ordered Tai.

"Aye aye captain," Tai bowed slightly in his custom and then he went back to the Empress.

Elizabeth went to the bow of the ship and stood there. She felt the wind whip her hair around a little bit, and then she felt her baby kick once more. She smiled. This moment would be perfect if Will were here.

Jack walked over to her and leaned against the side of the ship. He pulled his compass out of his pocket. "What is it you want most?" he asked.

"Jack, if you want me to find the Fountain of Youth for you..." Elizabeth began.

"No, I'm actually being completely unselfish this time and thinking about you. What is it you want most, Elizabeth?" he asked again.

"Will..." Elizabeth whispered.

Jack took her hand and put the compass in it.

"Jack, I don't think this compass always works," Elizabeth said, flicking it open.

"What does it say?" Jack asked her.

"It says..." she waited until it stopped moving. "It says east."

Jack nodded. He strode away from Elizabeth and stopped in front of Barbossa.

"Aye, Jack?" Barbossa asked, looking over the helm.

"Which way are we going?" Jack asked.

"That way," Barbossa pointed strait ahead.

"What way is that way?" Jack asked, looking at which way Barbossa was pointing.

"North," Barbossa said.

"We should go east," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" Jack asked with a hurt tone.

"Nay, I trust you about as much as I trust meself," Barbossa said. He looked up at Elizabeth, who was still holding the compass in her hand. "But this time, I'll put me life in yer hands and we shall go port ways."

Jack nodded and turned and strode away to retrieve his compass.

XxX

_There was a piercing scream as the baby was ripped from her. She struggled, but she was losing blood, quickly. "Why... why did you do this?" she asked, looking up at the face of her murderer and her baby's kidnapper._

_"What use are you in this world, Elizabeth?" came the reply. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."_

_"Will... please... don't do this..." she begged as she took one of her last shaky breaths._

_"Haven't I already done it?" _

Elizabeth shot up on the hammock. She touched her cheeks, they were stained with tears and sweat. She got up and walked up onto deck. Her dreams were getting more and more confusing as time went on.

She leaned up against the bow of the ship. There were several crew members that were awake as well, none were bothering to look at her, though, as they were all too busy with their own business.

She closed her eyes and allowed the cold ocean air to hit her face and calm her nerves. She had to find Will, she just had to.

She saw several dolphins jumping off in the distance, and she watched them intently. Finally, she relaxed and she went back down to her bunk and she crawled back into it, closing her eyes and falling asleep once more.

XxX

**A/N Okay, so it's a little longer for you! In the next chapter I'****m thinking... two weeks later? Maybe she finds Will and maybe even an early birth. I dunno you'll have to read and see. Review please!!**

**-S-D-**


End file.
